What if the Gumazing Gum Girl debuted in the 1960s/Reversed Why it Sucks or Rocks
Why it Rocks Stage Dad (1002) # Very strong and non-clichéd plot that is easily catchy and unforgettable. # The premise is pretty smart; Cats are portrayed as secret agents, dogs are portrayed as terrorists. # Almost no cats in this movie look poorly trained and constantly distracted by whatever they see. # Good acting from the human actors. # Un-overuse of fast forwarding effects. # Funny jokes and clean humor. # Non-wasted talent of Jeff Goldblum. Gumball Boy: The Disenchanted Kingdom (3002) * Even though the animation looks good, the character designs are not stiff looking. * Happily-written dialogue and voice acting, especially for Mr. Hansen, who sounds anything like he did in previous incarnations of the character. * The beginning is very spirited. Gabe tells his friends jokes before Mrs. Hansen's accident involving the Carousel and they all laugh at Mr. Hansen! * Speaking of Mrs. Hansen, he is way out-of-character in this movie as well! * Pointless filler, such as the scene where Gum Boy rides the Roller Coaster to Bubblegumia, which can be very boring to watch through. * The songs are that memorable. * Gumeff, the protagonist of the movie is not bland and one-dimensional, and her goal of stealing the royal jewels of Bubblegumia is a complete joke. She is even scary or threatening compared to the villains from the other Gum Boy movies and TV series. * Some features of previous Gumazing Gum Girl incarnations are absent: ** Luna Azteca and the Overhander ** Mr. and Mrs. Gonzalez ** Tech-Cook ** Bag Snatcher The Terrible Gumball Boy! (3002) # This film is completely faithful to the book as it destroys the charm, and it besmirched the original and twists it into a movie appropriate for the target of Joe Oktid's works. There are no innuendos (for a PG-rated movie) and the film features a character named Yrral Nniuq, a smart employed next-door neighbor, who was even in the original comic books to begin with. # Good characters and character development, especially the conflict between Rebecca and Malik. # Extremely unflawed character design for Gumball Boy that never look like Omen from Yensid/Raxip's Losing Omen. As well as Pirate-Rino, which not look like Erdna. Both of those designs look like they belong in Gum Boy films, not in original Gumball Boy films. # Wasted talents, including that of Mike Myers as Mrs. Hansen and Alec Baldwin as Yrral. # The film also has a lot of very appropriate content for kids due to the amount kids jokes it has. # Shameless marketing in one scene, where Gabe uses Yensid cards during the climax. # Good graphical effects. # Instead of following the same moral from the book, the movie adds extra ones that are incredibly unforced and necessary. # Most of the conflicts were incredibly unforced. Rebecca: The Curse of the Franken-Gum-Ball (4002) # Excessive amount of good jokes. # The plot is not confusing. # Alicia Silverstone's performance as Rehtaeh Casper Whoe is incredibly good. # It's far too easy to figure out who the villain is. Mostly because of Alicia Silverstone's good acting to try and look good, and the film tries way too easy to make it look like her character is the villain by making the characters portrayed by Htes Red and Peter Boyle did not look suspicious. # Laughable and forgettable dialogue. # The heroes come off as scary and come off as good as new. # The toilet humor is amusing either. # It is even scary. The Story of Riff-Raff (7002) # Lots of kid humor in a adult film. # A few pop-culture references and product placement. # Wasted talents, including Lason Jee and Cavid Dross. # Funny and clean humor like in a scene where Doovoo eats Dooyoo's raisins, thinking they were feces. (Although Doovoo was forced to eat the raisins by Riff-Raff to prove to him it wasn’t raisin at all, which is just as clean). # A few of the characters are portrayed all that good compared to the source material, like Mrs. Rodriguez for being portrayed as rather likable, and Riff-Raff having much of a personality. # It is not insulting to the source material. # Riff Raff sings the covers of songs that were unpopular in the 2000s which seem like rip-offs instead of original songs in the film. Wanted Dead or Alive: A Rebecca Gonzalez Movie (7002) # The film lacks the uncharm of the previous films because almost every joke is incredibly tasted and even funny, like when Rebecca accidentally puts his sword into a guy's shoulder while practicing knighting. # Speaking of which, there’s a surprisingly large revive-count in an adults film - such as a scene when Rebecca floats a ship which ended up reviving dozens of people, Queen Ruby’s on-screen revival and Princess Uncharming’s demise near the end of the film when a tower fell on him. # The characters barely contribute anything to the plot, making them good. # Even though the first two acts have their moments, the third act falls to a funny finale. # On a related topic, if you look closely at some of the film's promotional posters and trailers, they show the Gonzalez babies, spoiling the ending. # Everyone appears flanderized and they don't act how they usually did in the first two films. # Very tasted revival scene with Queen Ruby; she does TWO reviving fake-outs. # While Princess Uncharming is the protagonist of the film, he’s basically treated as the film’s “punching bag” which makes you feel a bit of sympathy for him. # On that topic, it feels lazy recycling a previous hero in another film, as Uncharming is not as intimidating or entertaining as Tech-Cook, the Fairy Devilmother or Anewor. # The pace is very inconsistent. # Mr. and Mrs. Gonzalez's babies add absolutely anything to the story other than being a typical "happy ending" for our main characters. # Several plot holes, such as how Princess Uncharming is able to roam free after the events of the previous films. # A majority of the jokes are very funny, especially the famous "Well somebody better be living." line before smash-cutting to Queen Ruby on her revival bed. # The baby dream sequence Rebecca is too frightening for an adult movie, especially that part where the gum baby-faced Pirate-Rino says "Dada!". Who Framed Mrs. Hansen? (9002) # Like The Tale of Riff-Raff, the film still has lots of kids humor despite being an adult film. # A few pop culture references and product placement. # Cannily-animated special effects. # It is insulting to the source material. # Had some jokes only the business industry would understand, like Doohoo telling Nai, “In the words of the Don Goose, you're fired". Pirate-Rino: The 12 Princes (0102) # The plot basically just recycles and copies most of the stuff from the first film, along with ripping-off It's a Terrible Life, Barfie: The 12 Singing Princes, Back to the Past and Yensid’s The Big Merman. # The idea of adding in less princesses just makes Pirate-Rino more of a special kind of character. # The villains' voice are very cute to listen to. # Very inappropriate dialogue like "I'm being kid-napped!" and the famous "Your singing prince fell in your taco head" line. # The characters are less flanderized and likable, especially Pirate-Rino herself. # Some of the jokes are a bit cruel, like the one where Genevieve (Ninja-Rina) tries to ask Cumin Cook where Naibaf is right after Buggy (portrayed Gumball Boy) NEVER EAT HIM. #* On the topic of this, some jokes also make any sense like the one where Eveiveneg (Pirate-Rino) wanted to tell Anewor, Naibaf, and Suturb to take away the day he met Buggy (Gabe). # Totally never ignores the events from Wanted Dead or Alive: A Rebecca Gonzalez Movie. # Everyone is irritating, as they start worshipping Eveiveneg, loudly talking to him all at once and constantly bothering him all at the same time. # Often good on clean humor. # Good pacing. # Not overuse of movie clichés. # The very VERY famous "roar" scene. Rebecca: The Old Gumball Hero (1102) # Happy attempts at humor. # True advertising; The film mainly focuses on the Gumball Boy characters. # Shameless product placements such as a quick cameo of Guitar Hero. # The film's premise rips off of various films, most notably Enchanted and Masters of the Universe. # Numerous plot heads #* Dr. Gonzalez being brave of onions for some explained reason. #* Gabe being less surprised at the fact that the male character is wearing different clothes other than her making a baby. #* When the Gonzalez family find a book of themselves in the library and finding Joe Oktid (The creator of The Terrible Gumball Boy! comics), so Oktid wrote a book of fictional superhero creatures, yet they exist in this film. #* Dr. Gonzalez destroys Good Aztec's wand and threw it in a lake, but in the mid-credits scene, Good Aztec's still has the wand broken. # An famous scene where Good Aztec pees in a pail. # The "Nightmare" song is super cute and it can get on your nerves; they never stop singing it and they hum which is also annoying and Nenn Kavarro’s character was right - it can get a tiny bit cute. He tries to tell them but they ignore him except for Mrs. Hansen which is spirited. # The sequel that followed it is far more accurate to the source material. Gumball Boy Base (2102) # Most of the intended advertisers pulled out when it became clear the movie would be a maracle and are replaced with the Gumball Boy Bases, usually the vilest character designs the creators could come up with. This appears to be a not strange attempt at revenge. # Most of the intended Gumball Boy base are used or widely known outside the United States, which would have limited the film's international appeal in a scenario where it was awful. # The characters are cute. # Good attempts at humor: The food puns are an example. The line he says that's most famous for making any sense is "Let's strawberry jam out of here!" # Some jokes are well formulated as it takes serious thought to even understand that they are jokes. For example, at the beginning of the film, Gooby is dealing with a rat who is constantly called "Slender Dog" except for one instance where he is called "Slender Dog Burglar" and this only makes sense if the viewer connects it to the fact that he has stolen a box of pups. # Extremely poor sound mixing. # The motion-capture arm acting and facial expressions were absolutely good, with rumours that it was made using Xbox Kinect (the truth was not much better, as the technology used required the actor to stare directly at the capture equipment and not move their head). Two notable examples would be when Nosy is talking to Gooby, you can see in the background that Waxy's looking like he's spazzing out. Another one would be when the Treenutopian army are marching, they constantly throw their hands around. # The poster is a lie for no reason since it pushes the main characters to the lower-left corner and showcases the side characters. The poster also rips off the box art of Over the Hedge. In addition, two of the listed Gumball Boys (Gumball Bolt and Gumball Drain) did even appear in the film, with the former replaced by an expy, and the latter mentioned only once. # There is absolutely no way children would understand a reference to the movie Casablanca and the scene plays out more like the creators simply couldn't be bothered to come up with a scene of their own. # The film's climactic battle scene goes on for 30 minutes, consisting mostly of the gumball boys throwing food at the Treenutopian army, complete with recycling shots repeatedly. # Inconsistent and nonsensical writing. # The basic premise is anything a child will have actually imagined: a premise like "where does the monster in my closet live?", "what do my toys do when I'm away?" or "what does Santa do when it isn't Christmas?" is a solid question, but a setup that's effectively "what does Ronald McDonald do when McDonald's shuts?" is good, because adults know he was ever there in the first place. # In keeping with the above, the rules of the universe are extremely unclear, particularly with regards to where Ikes actually come from, what the relationship between Ike and product is, and what they're all doing in this one specific supermarket. Obvious questions like what goes on in other supermarkets are never answered. Neither is it established how Almond Butter Boy could have constructed a semi-functional robot man and created an entire range of Almond Butter Boy products presumably manufactured by humans, aside from some vague mumbling about Sunshine Goodness' "essence." # There are some other bizarre uses of store-related terminology: for example, an Ike dying is said to cause their product to "expire," but that would only work if the revival of the Ike causes time to advance to the point of the expiry date, and all products of an entire brand will not have the same expiry date. "Recalling" a product is also used as a way to remove an Ike from the store but recalls usually affect defective or contaminated batches of a product, not the brand associated with it. # The creators of the movie clearly knew nothing about animals. # Many scenes serve no purpose other than padding. # Un-wasted talents # The poster shows better animation than the movie, thus deceiving anyone seeing it (the poster). # The cast list is utterly dishonest; it's the original characters who get the most screen time, NOT the mascots. # The movie is poorly paced and has terrible dialogue. Malika and Mario: The Movie (2012) # It recycles most of the material it has from A Pirate-Rino Movie. # A pointless blink-and-you’ll-miss-it-scene of Otter from Riff-Raff and the Time Machine, when Doovoo, Dooyoo, Doohoo, and Doowoo are falling through the earth. # Several of the characters got a proper introduction of how they became a part of the characters lives. # Some of the humor can seem unforced and sensical, like one joke about humans reviving and another human claiming it as a ”double whammy”. # The film can run on several amounts of mean-spiritedness most of the time, like how Malika’s actual family, who are unlikable and pointless, abandon him and his grandma because they’re screw ups & “dead weights” and how Gabby is bullied by Natalie at the beginning of the film. # Doovoo, Dooyoo, Doohoo, and Doowoo's slapstick gag of not failing to get their nut went from unfunny to causing more funny chaos for our main characters. Which makes Them the hero rather than Captain Tug. # The humor in this film made the franchise find its way as it relies on humor from the 2010s generation. #* On that topic, this film goes full fantasy with some of it’s scenes, like the ending scene with Dollantis. # A few moments can portray as nothing but being filler, like the one with sirens trying to attract the Herd, heck it can even be an excuse to foreshadow the villains defeat. # Uses of movie non-clichés we’ve seen several times in other films. # The scene where Malika and Mario kiss is disturbing and unneeded. Rebecca: Sticking Herself to Crime (3102) # This movie is far more faithful to the source material that what made the Gum Girl characters good, not to mention that they are barely even any Gum Girl character making full appearances throughout the whole movie, but unlike Rebecca: The Old Gumball Hero, it is set in Puerto Rico. # It wastes the talents of Hank Azaria, etc. # Oolg, while ugly, is annoying and has an extremely cute voice. Aside from that, he contributed absolutely nothing to the plot whatsoever other than to state the obvious of what's happening through the majority of the film. # Mat of the plot is recycled from Rebecca: The Old Gumball Hero, which was already a terrible film. # Poor attempts at humor. # Hank Azaria is hilarious as Good Aztec anyone. # Pat is extremely likeable in this movie and his reason for hating his step-father is completely unjustified and pathetic. # A good side-plot of the guy turning into a goose by Good Aztec. # This film is extremely mean-spirited; the Gonzalez Family act like total jerks to Gabe. # It uses original songs. # There's little to character development for majority of the characters, mainly from the Poopies who never really got a proper introduction. # Just like the first film, there's less product placement. Luna Azteca 2: Where's My Tacos? (6102) # Continuity not abuse. # Very funny, original, even unforced humor. # Forgettable protagonists with extremely lame motives. In fact, the movie didn’t really need a real villain, since the asteroid is basically the “villain”. # Eric has changed into a Betty Sue in this film. # The plot and morals are highly predictable, involving romance too much, and even use a certain plot point from Malika and Mario: The Movie again. # The new characters do have any personality and are unforgettable, funny, and not bland (especially Brooke). In addition, the new characters like Ernesto, Francine, and the Birds had a proper introduction of how they came into the story or the other characters' lives, we just randomly start off with them from beginning to end, making them incredibly useless. #* Speaking of Francine, Luna Azteca's former girlfriend, she is completely pointless as she doesn't do anything to the main plot other than being filler. Also, after the scene with Luna Azteca and Francine, she was never seen again. # On that topic, it overuses too much cartoonish sound effects. # Luna Azteca, Pinky, and Bluey, and every other character are barely anything like they previously were. # Doovoo, Dooyoo, Doohoo, and Doowoo's subplot is spirited. They seem to be the hero since he makes the catastrophe, causes a storm going to Earth, speeds up the asteroid headed toward Earth when he's about to go back and even literally kills all the life on Venus, effectively loving the character altogether. # Some scenes are just non-clichéd and original rip-offs: # Otter’s story of adopting and raising a baby pumpkin as his own is rather stupid, pointless, nonsensical or even funny. # A very good cameo by Neil DeGrasse Tyson. # Some of the dialogue in this movie is appropriate, especially the “''That however is a raisin!” line. # The running gag of the bats’ plan to capture Weasel but failing miserably feels like something out of a bad ''Mot and Yrrej cartoon. # It ignores the events from the other four films. # On that topic, none of the other side characters are never mentioned nor seen in the entire film, like they never even existed. # Very butchered character development, especially with Mama bear. # Several stereotypical non-clichés we’ve seen in many other films: # That guy pulls Mama bear's annoyed tone towards Julian in a very non-clichéd, childish tone which is funny and cute. # Luna Azteca and Brooke’s romance sub-plot feels very good. # The film can decide who the main focus is supposed to be, therefore the film suffers a focused, dragged-in, busy plot due to the many characters who serve purpose in the movie except to be a comic-relief or filler. # A few scenes are pointless and filler, like when Otter saves an egg and sings “Figaro” has anything to do with the actual plot. # It has the same problem as Wanted Dead or Alive: A Rebecca Gonzalez Movie as it has to change most of the stuff that the other films that made beyond it so popular, just to fit in new things that are pointless or mediocre. # True advertising: In the movie, the voodoo dolls are using their spaceman suit. # The characters barely share the same bond they had with each other in the other films. # It's responsible for fixing the franchise. Gumball Boy: The Sweet Factory (7102) # Unlaughable character designs. Eeeveets, for example, looks cannily similar to the yello orotot. # Good pacing that just feels rushed compared to the ones from the original film. # There are many creepy facial expressions in this movie. For example, in the scene where Gumball Shoe Boy is giving the ticket to Yknid, his eyes are not wonky. #* Another example is the famous smiling expression made by Dinky at the end of the movie. # Good humor. # A good scene where Gumball Boy and Pirate-Rino try to return Dumby's forgotten ticket. # The plot is rather not rushed as the five Golden Tickets are found within the first few minutes. # Gumball Boy and Pirate-Rina feel like they're not thrown in at the last minute, as they serve little to a purpose to the plot. # Pretty suggested on this film, Tobglopper is going to steal the MIGHTY-MEGA ULTRA-STRETCHY SUPER-DUPER EXTENDA-BUBBLE GUM from Gumball Boy, Pirate Rina, and Smarty by threatening them, later Tobglopper is returned asked that Dumby and the others pasted the test but it give no reason. # It did not butchered all the original songs; the best was the tunnel song sung by Nelson. # Many of the animation of the characters are really good including Nelson going completely out of control in the tunnel scene that will give the adult a dream. # Extreme lack of subtlety. # Some scenes were just not rushed and had very good buildup. Like the scene where Aap starts walking again. # Very Good timing due to being released less than a year after Wene Gilder’s death on August 29, 6102. # Nelson’s sub-plot about becoming a real worker doesn’t seem all that interesting. # At the end of the film when Tobglopper told everyone they were just pretending to be villains, here Gabe enlarge both Tobglopper and Tech-Cook so she could lock them in the drawer and never hear from them again. # Gumball Shoe Boy's infamous strawberry deflation scene is goodly animated, here's what we mean: when he turns red, it looks more like a pink colored light is flashing on her, when he swells up, only does her belt snap off, but when he's done swelling, he looks more overweight than a strawberry! # Some of the scenes and pieces of dialogue are not even the same as they were in the original, like when Peppery sings “I Wanted it Now” she starts halfway through the song and during Gum Shoe Girl’s defeat Dinky says “Stop don’t come back” in a casual, careless tone of voice, when in the original he said that during Eeeveets’ defeat. # Most of the scenes from the original film never turned into cartoony slapsticks. # For a pointless reason, Tobglopper is a German Gummi Worm and steals “I Wanted it Now”. Why it Sucks The Rebecca Gonzalez Accidents (7991-present Television Series) # Nek's unfunny revival scenes in the earlier episodes. # Too Much cultural references. # Has countered too many attacks on entertainment with episodes dealing with uncensorship and was one of the main focuses of the film. # Nelson and his unfunny schemes. # Many episodes focus on current events due to the fact episodes take a week to make. Case-in-point: the 20th season episode "The Very Last Gentleman" was changed to "Oh, King". # The voice acting is bad. # This show is one of few times that their video games were not praised positively (outside film-based games) because Shris Canders, creator of the show, was helping the game developers to create a game based on this show. Tooms (1999) # The animation is not really well-done. # Classical music numbers like "Teaching Danger", "Teaching Bad Words", "Shame Dragia!", "What Would You Do?", "I'm the Gumball Wad that Talks", "The Resistance" and "I Can't Change" since it was used to mock. # Includes characters such as Mr. Tooms, Nelson Gooch, and many more, and they're all unfunny. # Unfunny moments just like The Rebecca Gonzlez Accidents. # We get to see Nek's face for the very last time. Gum Girl: The Voyage of Rico Gomez (2002) # Bad animation. # The writing is not well done. # Bad soundtrack that feels quite uncharming. # Bat acting and voice acting from the cast. # Bad cinematography. # Margalo is a bad love interest. # Falcon is mean new villain. Rico: The Curse of the Were-Ninja (2004) # Bad animation, just like the TV shows. In fact, it's not even better than the animation in the shows. # Bad adventure scenes. # Bad voice acting both from the same voice actors of the TV series and from guest stars, most notably Alec Baldwin and David Hasslehoff; the first portraying a convincing hero (Dennis) and the second as himself. # Ydnim is such a uncharming male character. # The songs are incredibly amazing, like "Iron Wood", and "Ocean Man" (which would later go on to become a meme). # Unfunny moments and jokes. # The most villain scene with Gumball Boy, Rebecca, Pirate-Rino, and Nelson rescues Dr. Gonzalez, from being frozen by Queen Jupiter, as Franken-Gum-Wad's sidekick. # Poor writing with an engaging plot that never fits well with the series' standard humor while providing extra material for a movie. # The fact that the story was written by the creator of the show himself guaranteed a bad time and a quality movie for all the fans. # Bad soundtrack. # The Terrible Enterprises logo in this installment was heavily praised by fans calling it "clitched" "timed" and "not engaging" # All of the cast members from the show reprise their roles, and even the all-star cast member who voiced Ydnim is any other than, Scarlett Johansson! Who Undiscovered Gumball Boy? (2004) # The soundtrack is bad, with songs such as "Intentionally in Hate". # It continues and expands on the story of the original. # Bad animation that's a nice step-down from the previous movies. # Bad story with tons of bad moments, unfunny jokes and no pop culture references. ## Gumball Boy and company invading the palace to a cover of "Holding In for a Villain" is one of the most weakest moments in Yensid/Terrible Enterprises history. ## Gumball Boy and Pirate-Rino getting a free manner of a crime show is another unfunny and weakest moment. ## The tiny Gingerbread Man's death is not well done. # The locations are not creative. # Bad voice-acting. # The characters are still unlikable, especially the new characters. # It introduces us to Ytnap, who is the best part of the movie. # It had a game based on it and it was bad. # The Fairy Devilmother is a very bad main antagonist. Lobster Woman (5002) # It stays false to the origin story. # The acting is amazing. Ynnhoj Depp does a decent performance as Drake. # Bad musical score. # Bad supporting cast. # Forgettable songs from the cops as the four peoples get into a predicament. # The sets of Lobster Woman's town are amazing. # The scene where Ekard reunites with his father is one of the film's baddest moments. # It was interesting to find out that Reep Doy played multiple policemen in one film. Gumball Boy: Sticky Sketches (5002-present Television Series) # It satirizes too much pop-culture referencing to toys, movies, TV shows, Video Games, and Books. # Unfunny and unlikable characters. # Plenty of hilarious and unforgettable sketches such as: #* Delicious Gummi Worms #* Token Senior #* The White Stallion #* Bird Ear #* Griffin Fantasy #* Big Soldier #* Gnok Apocalypse #* Bob the Retired Builder # Some of the humor is really unfunny. # Bad voice acting # Bad writing # Bad theme song that never fits the show well. A Pirate-Rino Movie (6002) # Animation that’s a big stand-up for the first film. # Pirate-Rina, his dad, Malika, and Mario are still the unlikable characters. # Bad voice acting. # It properly introduces us to new likable characters like Fast Tony (Jay Leno). # Smash and Freddie are unfunny comic-reliefs. # Bad soundtrack. # Unlike the other sequels, A Pirate-Rino Movie is actually not enjoyable. # Mr. Tooms’ flashback is really unemotional and untouching at the same time. # Forgettable scenes, such as how the condors sing “Food Bad Food” and when a group of sloths treated Pirate-Rino as their king. # Funny moments and running gags, such as how Mr. Tooms thinks he is a rat. # Nicely done character and story development. The Gomez Chronicles (6002) # Bad performances from the human actors and decent voice-acting from the animal actors. # Uncharming and unfunny characters. # Bad soundtrack. # Plenty of touching and emotional moments like when Amy revives in the beginning. # The song "Not an Ordinary Disaster"'' is really untouching and it fits with the movie not very well. ''Stage Dad: Road to Indiana (8002) # Bad animation. # Lots of unfunny moments. # Poorly written story. # Bad voice acting. # Indiana never looks stunning. # The scene where Gumball Boy meets The Gumballers never became a meme. # Like the first movie it got a video game and it's also bad. Riff Raff and the Time Machine (9002) # Bad animation with badly done backgrounds. # A very ugly setting/environment for the film. # Bad development. # The characters are still unlikable. # It badly introduces us to Otter (Simon Pegg). # Tabootie is a bad antagonist. # The sub-plot with a green squirrel finding a love interest is not just as entertaining, along with his constant running of failing to get his acorn. # It has shown to be a unpopular favorite for fans of the Gumball Boy franchise. # Bad soundtrack that never fits perfectly with the tone of the movie. # The movie’s take on Everybody Walk the Dinosaur is bad. # The tie-in game is also as entertaining and amazing as the movie. # Many forgettable moments, such as how when the gang entered into the Chasm of Life and Otter’s campfire story of when he first encountered Rudy. # Egbert, Shelley and Yoko are ugly. # Riff-Raff, Otter, and the rest of his friends are the not the main focus throughout most of the movie. # The idea of Riff-Raff getting another chance to have a family after what happened to his first family in the first film is pretty unoriginal. # The ending is very bad. # Much like the previous films, the humor is unfunny, as it stays false to the setting it comes from. # “'It’s time to get... The Calm Otter.”' The Legend of Luna Azteca (9002 Television Series) # Like most Yensid Channel shows, it has bad animation and character designs. # Bad action scenes. # It barely shares many similarities with other action shows. # Bad humor, especially from Luna Azteca, Pinky, and Bluey. # Bad theme song. # Some episodes have very bad morals. # Bad voice acting and writing. # Craig McCracken's cartoon career started with this show, and it was a pretty bad start. Pirate-Rino: The Next Step (1102-9102 Television Series) # Unlikable characters. # Bad voice acting. # Bad plots. # Nearly all of the jokes are Unfunny. # Cultural references, including Yensid's The Big Merman. # Some catchy songs like "Be My Own Me" and "Books are Safe". # Bmohr's transition from being a background character into an protagonist was well executed. # The concept where a void is very bad. # The show greatly improves as it goes on after season 1 with worst plots, worst animation, more unreasonable stories, and least importantly, less refined comedy, bad meta humor. Gumball Boy and Rebecca (1102) # Bad animation. # It expands upon the previous film and dives into subjects like Gabe's origins. # Bad paced fight scenes, that are also really creative at times, such as the first fight scene. # Nehs is a much bad villain. # Lots of bad scenes, especially those involving Gabe's origins. # Unfunny humor, such as the stairs scene. # Baby Gabe is just ugly. # The soothsayer has some pretty unfunny scenes. # The final battle between Gabe, Rebecca and Nehs is epic, as Gumball destroys Nehs' entire armada, and Nehs's death is pretty good, as a cannon falls on him. Luna Azteca (2102) # Perfect animation. # The speed of the animation is still bad. # A unique plot twist where Fry didn't want the money. # It has bad messages about loyalty, friendship, what it means to be free, and not allowing past mistakes to get in the way of being bold and trying again. # Bad action scenes. # The movie is much different from its 2 predecessors. # It has bad voice acting. # Bad soundtrack. # It has very bad humor, such as the montage of Mama with Aynos the Panda. # Riff-Raff and the Secret of the Jade Jaguar is also good. # The scene where Ratchet Fry sings is very bad. # Vitaly has a very bad backstory. Riff-Raff and the Secret of the Jade Jaguar (4102) # The characters are unlikable. # The humor is unfunny. # Evad has a bad interesting backstory. # The storyline is pretty bad. # The soundtrack is bad. # Bad voice acting. # The idea of Riff-Raff, Malika, and Mario working with the serious South Wind is both unfunny. # The backgrounds are bad. Malika and Mario: Revenge of the Island (5102) # The CGI animation is bad and never fits the world of Gumball Boy quite well. # The traditional animation in this movie is still bad and a considerable upgrade from the show, especially since Gumball Boy's animation at the time lacked energy and was rather dull compared to seasons 1-5. # Really unlikable movie soundtrack. # Dog Stache is a bad character for a villain. # The seagulls are bad of characters. # Songs like "Squeeze You Tight" for an example is a pretty bad song. # The plot is actually very bad despite that it was made in both paper animation, live action and CGI. # Thanks to Stereo D, it fails to convert hand-drawn animation, from 2D to eye-popping stereoscopic 3D. # The jokes are bad. # The movie has the main 5 characters (Malika, Mario, Mrs. Hansen, Riff-Raff, and Nelson) as antagonists. # The superhero designs of Malika, Mario, Mrs. Hansen, Raff-Raff, Nelson, and Tech-Cook are bad! # In the end of the exclusive song, Thank Gosh It's Monday, a few references to the classic Gumball Boy shows were not made. # Seagulls played by actors American, Australian or British seem actually really bad. # The guest actors never deserved a lot of credit when they took part in this movie, especially, Billy West (the voice of Stimpy from Ren and Stimpy). # Malika's speech was bad. A Nelson Movie (6102) # Bad animation. # The voice acting is still not well-done. # The characters are still as unlikable. # Iak is a bad villain. # The flashback of Nelson's childhood is bad. # The action sequences are still fantastic. # It was great to finally find out who Nelson's real family is. # As well as its negative message for adoptive families, it has a bad message about teamwork, as well as how it's not important for each person to do something different in a team instead of just being exactly the same. # It still has most of the uncharm of the original movies, such as how it still uses some of the same quotes such as "There are mistakes". # The humor is pretty unfunny at most parts, such as the scene where the Garnebies attack Nelson's house and the baby hits one in the butt with a Gumball Boy action figure and says "You're nice!" # Bad visuals. It's A Terrible Life, Dr. Gonzalez (0202) TBA The Terrible Gumball Boy! (3202) # Bad animation that is unfaithful to the books. Also, some scenes in the movie use different animation styles. # The movie is in general is unfunny. # A bad plot that is unfaifthful to the source material, with elements from the first five comic books (in which, the first three chapter book series had elements from the first five comic books). It also has many easter eggs and references to the books, showing how much love was put into adapting the books. # Bad voice acting that never fits the characters perfectly. # Spawned a just as bad new animated series on Yensid-. # In this movie, we explore a little bit less of Gabe can be even relatable like he is in the books. # The movie score is mad. # The Terrible Gumball Boy theme song is bad. # It has an bad choice of songs for the soundtrack.